thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Something's Coming
"Something's Coming" is the second episode in Season 1.1 of A Cry From Winter. It is part of Act I of the Arknthology. Description "Im seeing things again" Summary Alex films himself as he walks through the rain to a storage shed in his backyard. He reveals that he's been keeping a spiral bound notebook in the shed; he explains that he wants to prove to himself (and the audience) that he's "not fucking crazy", and that if his guardians saw the notebook, they would take him back to Dr. Ellis. He adds that he's been taking his medication properly, and that he doesn't need a "fucking doctor" to tell him otherwise. Alex explains that they just got the power back after several days of power outages (presumably brought on by the storm). He says that "the thing" has been visiting him in his dreams, and that he woke up the other night to find that he'd created a series of drawings in his sleep (adding that he used to draw in his sleep, but hadn't done so in a very long time). Alex opens the notebook to reveal a collection of sketches, including a bird-like mask (which he says resembles the one worn by the figure from his dreams), the words “IT’S COMING BACK” (which have the same bird-like face hidden among them), a figure with a black body and oval marked with two XXs for its face, and a sketch of a plaque in a park with the same bird-like symbol and the words “The Park of trails”. Alex says the drawings "scares the shit out of him" because he doesn't remember creating them. He says that he has no idea what any of the images mean; that he doesn't need Ellis to tell him he's getting worse (which he already knows only too well), and that he’s tired of being told to take his pills. As he closes the video out, Alex tells the audience that something's happening, and that it all has to mean something. Continuity * This video takes place a day or more before it was uploaded. It's raining heavily in the video, and Alex remarks that they've been having outages for several days (hinting that a storm was the cause); "A Bitter Winter" places Alex's next appointment on the day "Something's Coming" was uploaded, yet in "Another Session" (which shows said appointment) the skies are sunny and the ground is dry, implying that some time has passed. * Alex says he's been having bad headaches. This indicates that he was indeed lying to Ellis in the previous episode, downplaying the severity of his symptoms. * Alex's sketches show Lurkers, as well as the symbol of Malek (who is later revealed to be trying to wake up Uriel from his Infernous-induced stupor). They also allude to the park and its trails. * Alex mentions being under the care of "guardians". This confirms that he isn't a legal adult. Appearances Individuals * Alex Winter * Dr. Ellis (Mentioned only) * Alex's Guardians (Mentioned only) * Malek (Referenced only) Species * Humans * Lurkers (Referenced only) Locations * Alex's house ** Backyard shed Items * Alex's notebook Quotes Gallery Category:ACFW episodes Category:ACFW Season 1